His Eyes Tell Me Everything
by livpopcorn1234
Summary: Story about how I think the Ezra going to jail thing should have gone. Might be more than one chapter I haven't really decided yet but most likely it will be more than one chapter! I hope you all like it!


**_So this is how I think the scene with Ezra going to jail should have happened. I'm like honestly dying without Ezria so I figured I could just write cute moments with them since they clearly won't be having any soon :'( I might do a second chapter I don't really know yet but I will probably keep going with this story cause I really like it so far._**

**Aria's POV**

I collapsed into my bed after a long day seeing Ezra at school is torture. Seeing him and knowing that soon he will move on with some gorgeous girl and he will forget all about me is one of the hardest things I've ever had to deal with and I have a psycho stalker watching my every move.

I feel the familiar tears make their way down my cheeks and I lay down on my bed and thank god sleep slowly overtakes me.

The next morning I woke up and slowly begrudgingly got ready for school. "Another day of constant torture" I thought cynically about seeing Ezra. I make my way to school and before I know it I'm there. I find Spencer, Hanna and Emily standing by Em's locker so I make my way over to them and say hey. They all say hi back and then continue their conversation but I have already stopped listening.

I start to look from left to right, trying to be discreet as I search for the love of my life's face. I finally see him. The face that seems to always fun through my mind. He looks at me but it's not the normal look he gives full of love he almost looks angry with me. I stare back and after he looks in my eyes for a short while his eyes soften and then almost as if he caught himself they turn angry again and he turns away and goes back into his classroom.

"Aria Montgomery to the principal's office" I heard ring out over the intercom system. I say bye to my friends and walk up to the principal's office.

"Hello Aria come in" He says. "I gave you a chance to be honest with me and you choose to lie, I know you are sleeping with your teacher"

It's amazing how two simple sentences can make your whole world come crashing down. So many questions race through my head "what will happen to Ezra? Will they fire him? Will he get In trouble?". Then the principal's phone rings before I can even collect my thoughts enough to respond to what he just said.

"Hello, yes I'm relieved to know he's in custody" the principal responds to whomever was on the phone and then he hangs up.

"YOU'RE ARRESTING HIM" I yell.

"Having sex with a minor is a felony; Ezra Fitz is going to jail" he replies and with that I stand up and rush out of his office I hear the principal call my name but I don't even care I just need to find Ezra and make sure he's ok they won't really arrest him while he's at school right?

I finally get to the hallway of his classroom and I see him. Ezra is leaving with two cops and his hands in cuffs. He sees me and he looks at me like he did earlier, a look of complete hatred that I have only seen once before, right after he came back for visiting Malcolm when he was yelling at his mother for hiding his son from him for 7 years and for offering me money to break up with him. But now the look is directed at me not Dianne and I don't think I've ever been so heartbroken in my entire life. I feel a stream of familiar tears cascade down my face.

"NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM" I yell and my eyes fly open. The only sound is that of my heavy and rapid breathing and the only light is the glow of my alarm clock. I'm back in my room it was all a dream I try to convince myself with no avail however and I get out of bed and grab my keys and run out of the house still crying.

I finally look at the clock once I'm in my car and it shows 11:37. By 11:49 I get to Ezra's apartment building and make the familiar climb up to 3-B. But once I get there and I knock I finally get my thoughts together and remember that me and Ezra broke up I can't just go running to his apartment any time I have a bad dream and that's all it was a dream Ezra's not really in jail. I shouldn't even be here I think and I turn around and start heading for the stairs when I hear his door open. Maybe he won't notice me I think and continue to the stairwell. But then-

"Aria?" I hear his heavenly voice say my name and I stop in my tracks. I quickly try to wipe away the tears that have been falling down my face all evening and I turn to face him. He had obviously just woke up he was in flannel pajama bottoms and a plain white tee-shirt. His hair was a little messed up since he just woke up and he looked gorgeous "Are you ok? What are you doing here?" he asks me.

"I-um-I-just" I stammer out while I shift nervously. I shouldn't tell him about my dream right? It's not his problem anymore; **_I_** broke up with **_him_** I shouldn't make him listen to my stupid dreams. Regardless of how real it all felt, it wasn't, he's here, not in handcuffs. "Never mind it's nothing I will see you at school tomorrow sorry to wake you" I quickly reply and turn back to the stairwell.

"Aria!" He calls again and I begrudgingly turn around again and he walks towards me so that we are only a few feet away from one another. "Come on I can tell you're upset you can tell me what's wrong" he says softly and looks into my eyes. The look in his eyes was so unlike the one from my dream it was gentle and loving and the most wonderful sight in the whole world. Looking into his eyes now I realize the reason that dream had made me so upset, I had been trying to remind myself that Ezra wasn't in jail when I should have been reminding myself that Ezra didn't hate me.

"Do you remember when we talked at the homecoming dance in the hallway you told me that you could never hate me?" I ask him and he nods slowly. "Is that still true? I just keep thinking that one day you're going to start to hate me and I don't know how I could deal with that it's hard enough to see you and not be able to be with you, I know I would not be able to handle seeing you and knowing you hate me" I quickly say.

He softly moves a piece of hair back from my face but instead of putting his hand back to his side after he moves the piece of hair he leaves it there and outlines the shape of my face with his hand and says "Aria there is no way in hell I would ever hate you. I love you so much! Whenever I see you all I think is how much I love you. I completely understand why we can't be together anymore but that doesn't mean I will **_ever_** stop loving you" he says to me. I feel tears fall down my face for what feels like the millionth time tonight and he quickly wipes them away with his thumb. "Don't cry Aria" he says softly.

I can't help myself and I wrap my arms around him and hold him tighter than I think I ever have before and try to memorize what it feels like to have him so close to me. At first he seems a little shocked but then he softens and wraps his arms around me as tight as mine are around him. I pull back slightly so I can look him in the eyes and looking up at him so many memories come flooding back to me and I finally say "Oh screw it!" I said and kiss him we both chuckle on each other's lips and after we stop giggling he pulls me as close to him as I could possibly get and I tangle my hands in his hair and what started out a sweet eventually, as it always does when I kiss Ezra, turns passionate. He flips me and pushes me against the wall and we continue to kiss against the wall till he breaks apart and rests his forehead against mine and stares into my eyes as we both try to get our breathing back to normal.

"Will you come in? I think we have a few things to talk about now" he asks and laughs softly.

"Sure" I say and laugh a little as well. He grabs my hand and we walk into his apartment I can't help but sigh happily to be back to his little apartment and he hears me and chuckles. "So what now?" I ask and can't help but laugh again I still can't believe what just happened. He laughs too probably because he can't believe it either.

"Well that's entirely up to you Aria, I still have a son and I am still your teacher but you know I would love to be with you again but I know that this is a lot for you to have to deal with and you're only seventeen so it's your call" he says.

I pause for a moment as I try to think through everything. "How about we just talk about this tomorrow I am so tired. Do you think I could stay here?" I ask.

His face breaks out into a huge grin and he reply's "absolutely, I can sleep on the couch and-"

"No" I quickly interrupt "you will sleep on the bed with me it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before".

His grin gets even bigger. "OK here you can wear this" he says and grabs a large Hollis shirt from his dresser.

"Thanks!" I say and go to the bathroom to change when I come out he's already lying down on the bed and he smiles that huge smile immediately once he sees me.

"This is one sight I didn't think I would ever see again" he says and chuckles slightly. I smile back at him and say "how does it make you feel Mr. Fitz?" I ask as I climb into the bed next to him.

"Like the luckiest guy in the world" he responds and I blush slightly. Then he cautiously wraps his arms around me and I shift so I am closer to him and he whispers in my ear "goodnight beautiful".

I laugh and say "goodnight handsome" and we both fell asleep. Both of us slept better than we ever have that night.


End file.
